


Beach Busters

by basedongalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day At The Beach, Family Fluff, Gen, Mcclain Trio, They call themselves the Beach Busters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: Lance enjoys throwing himself into the waves, but nothing could be better then playing Princess and Knights with his favorite niece and nephew.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Beach Busters

**Author's Note:**

> "Blue Moon" - A Lance Centric Fan Zine  
> collaboration with BKBS (@bkbs_art instagram)

Lance loved nothing more than waking up to the fresh, salty air drifting across the sandy beach where his family's home in Cuba rested. When the sun’s rise just barely started to sparkle across the ocean waves, and the sky began shifting from a lushish dark purple to a shimmering mix of oranges and pinks, Lance was up and ready, rushing to get into his swim trunks.

Taking in a deep breath of dewy air, a laugh burst out from Lance as he wasted no time in jumping off the front porch to race down towards the beach. It only took him a few steps before the wet grass on his feet turned to sand, digging between his toes. Coming up to a surfboard stuck in the sand, Lance eagerly yanked it out before getting into the water. Throwing his surfboard down, then hopping on, he paddled his way out until he felt he was far enough that he could lay back and let the waves rock him without returning to shore.

While he was swaying from side to side, the young Cuban male stared up at the colorful sky watching the big ball of yellow push past the landscape ridge and slowly make its way up until the sun was shining down on his skin. The sea salt water glistened against his brown body.

Releasing a pleased sigh, Lance closed his eyes to take in the sun’s warmth, lazily drifting along, a hand gently swirling slowly in the water as minutes turned into hours. He lazed until the calls of two young children forced him to finally open his eyes and glance over. 

“Tío Lance!”  
“Lancey!”

Both children had called out in unison. 

“We have breakfast!”

Sitting up slowly so as to not tip over the surfboard, Lance put a hand up over his eyes to block the sun so he could try and see who exactly was yelling for him. Spotting Nadia and Sylvio at the bank waving at him, Nadia with a basket in hand, as they called out their uncle's name. Grinning, the young Cuban male got to his feet to wave with both his arms in return before he cupped his hands over his mouth to speak louder so they could hear him.

“I'll be there in a few minutes!” he called out, though Lance arched a brow when the two siblings started jumping and pointing towards him frantically, yelling about something that he couldn’t quite make out until he ended up turning to see a massive wave come crashing towards him.

Paling, the ex-blue paladin didn’t even get a chance to do much but mutter a swear in Spanish under his breath before the wave engulfed him, knocking him off his board and into the water. The next thing Lance knew was he had a face full of sand and two laughing children surrounding his drenched body.

Spitting out what little sand got into his mouth, Lance coughed and looked up at Nadia and Sylvio, unable to help himself but join in the laughter as he pushed himself back up.

“Okay, yeah, time for breakfast,” he chuckled out.

Grabbing the surfboard that washed up beside him, he quickly got it rinsed down and laid it against the deck railing for later use before heading to the picnic blanket the twins had set up prior before they called him in from his little adventure.

Taking a seat, Lance helped pull out the meal his mother had packed for them: roasted pork sandwiches along with some handmade yuca fries. It wasn’t exactly breakfast but he assumed it was a nice treat to start their morning. 

The moment Lance pulled out the bowl filled with fresh fries, the twins fought their way to get fistfuls to stuff their faces. He had to put his hand out to stop them with a hearty laugh as he finished with the last bowl which held an assortment of fruits: pineapple, mango, strawberries, and peaches. 

“You know you can’t just grab like crazy, especially at the fries. We use our plates,” he hummed as he held out the two plastic plates, which were in the shape of kitty faces. Nadia and Sylvio had whined as they lazily snatched up their plates. Once Lance gave them the okay, both reached in to grab a fist full of fries to dump on top of their plates, which already held their sandwiches, before moving to dig into the fresh handmade meal.

Lance had gotten lost by watching the children happily stuff their faces before he snapped out of it as Sylvio pointed out he wasn’t eating anything. “Ah, oops, I was lost in thought,” he snickered before making his own plate, not taking as many yuca fries so the twins had more for later. 

“Now, what are the unstoppable Beach Busters gonna do today? Fight a ferocious beast, swim to a hidden city lost to time, or hunt down a lost treasure to save a falling kingdom?” Lance questioned casually while he munched away on his roasted pork sandwich, leaning back on one hand as he gazed out to the sea. The loud rush of the waves that crashed into the shore was a pleasing sound and would make anyone instantly feel relaxed. Or so Lance always believed.

“I wanna play mermaids!” Nadia explained happily, Sylvio giving a little whine at the answer.

“I would like to play knights and dragons this time.”

Nadia puffed out her cheeks as she eyed her brother, shaking her head in disagreement, “Mermaids!”

“Nahah, knights and dragons,” Sylvio stated as their heads locked in a heated battle of which idea would win.

Lance arched a brow before he burst out laughing and gently pushed them apart, ruffling their hair before holding a finger up when an idea popped into his head. “How about we play knights and mermaids? Two daring knights stumble upon a kingdom of mermaids whose castle is in peril, and we must help rebuild and fend off the tretorious waves that are summoned by the evil emo king of the dark deeps.”

The twins glanced at each other before looking at Lance, Sylvio jumping up from his spot on the blanket with a grin, nodding eagerly. “Okay! What do we have to do first?” he questioned eagerly. 

Lance contemplated and tapped his cheek. “Well, first we need a mermaid,” he said, looking to Nadia who quickly realized what that meant and turned her attention to Sylvio. 

“Oh! Loyal knights, I am in need of your help. Please, my castle has been washed away!” She clasped her hands in front of her chest as she gave her best pleading puppy dog eyes.

Lance got up on one knee as he bowed his head, reaching out to take Nadia’s hand softly. “Princess of the sea, my loyal companion and I would happily be of service. Please escort us to where your castle has fallen,” he said and placed a gentle kiss to her hand before fully standing up. 

Nadia giggled and grasped Lance’s hand before starting to tug him along quickly, Sylvio following after as they were taken to a sand castle they had built yesterday. The water had already destroyed it mostly during the night.

“Kind knights, please save my beloved kingdom.”

Sylvio put a fist to his chest, which he puffed out as he stood straight, giving a strict nod. “Of course, Princess. Allow me to find the beautiful shells that once littered your castle walls.” 

Quickly rushing off to do just that, Lance got down to start rebuilding what had been long gone. Nadia trotted after Sylvio to point at what would be best to decorate the new kingdom. The two slowly became engrossed in the task as Nadia started to get more picky. 

“Colors must coordinate with the sand,” she started explaining while throwing some shells back to the beach floor that no longer were good enough.

Lance watched from his place by the sand castle, finishing with the base before using his finger to start to etch little details. Every few minutes the twins would come over to drop off something to place on the castle. Nadia even took a step back to watch before fixing something she didn’t like before rushing off again.

As time drifted for the three, Lance ended up building a castle fit for a king. There were multiple levels, a massive drawbridge made from a couple smaller sea shells, columns, and his personal favorite, an open balcony he called the observatory.

Sylvio had handed over a small piece of seaweed, followed by Nadia finding a stick to pass on to Lance who made a small, makeshift flag. He motioned for the two children to take hold of it with him and they placed it on top together. 

“And, as senior knight, I announce the mermaid's kingdom has been restored to a new beauty- even better than ever before with this glorious flag to commemorate our victory.”

Cheering, Sylvio and Nadia tackled their uncle down to the sandy ground. Lance laughed out as his arms wrapped around the two that clung tightly around his neck. 

“You did an amazing job tío!” Sylvio explained as Nadia nodded with a giggle.

“Yes, you’re better at making it pretty. Unlike someone else,” she teased and playfully stuck her tongue out at her brother when he huffed out.

“The crabs could've been little pets or servants for you guys!,” he explained. The twins started to get into a heated argument until Lance had hosted them up in his arms as he managed to stand up with their combined weight.

“You know, I’ve heard that if a knight argues with a pretty lady, he can turn into a greedy dragon.” Lance randomly butted in, arching a brow down at his nephew who smirked and let himself be set down before he roared out and lifted his arms up to try and scare the two.

“Rawr! I shall ruin your home, Princess Mermaid Nadia, for I will defend my friends, the crabs!” 

Going over to start stomping on the sand castle, Lance handed a spare stick over to Nadia, before holding out his own in a dramatic heroic fashion.

“Halt young dragon, you shall not get away. For I, the dashing Blue Knight, with my new friend...um...”

Nadia burst into the conversation with a laugh as she pointed her ‘sword’ towards her brother. “I! Fighter Princess Nadia, shall defend my home from greedy dragons like yourself,” she boasted. Lance grinned as he looked down at his niece before they both got into a fighting position and let out a war cry that mixed with their laughter as they started to chase Sylvio who rushed off with his own laughter echoing down the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! wanting to make a little note that tags and the top notes might be edited slightly in a few days. I'm just so excited to post this after so long that I can't wait! I hope you enjoyed some cute mcclain fluff and don't worry more in the future QwQ I know it's been awhile and I'm so sorry
> 
> twitter @heptsachord


End file.
